Flipped
by TRANSIENTFREEDOM
Summary: In exchange for 'home', Marth offers herself to be used as a MAID at Greil's mansion.  Alot of crazy things! War, Games, Love ? , Parties,Cleaning!  :AU: ::No yaoi:: More like a bunch of oneshots...
1. Praise the Goddess

My 2nd random story!

Where Marth becomes a **MAID!** this includes cleaning every mercenaries rooms, doing laundry, cooking 3 meals everyday, etc.!

**BTW readers Marth is female as you can see...maybe you can't...XD**

**Sry im wasting your time... ENJOY!~~ oh and Plz plz plz review. Bad or not reviews plz~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem, I am just a fan of it. I write for my own amusement.

-TransientFreedom-

* * *

Chapter 1 : Praise the Goddess

_7 days have passed since the 'incident'_ Marth started bringing the idea back in her head; it was driving her bizarre once again. "Oh, Ashera..."

**:::::::::::Flashback**

_The teal-haired teenage orphan was on her way back home from weekly groceries…like usual. She hummed a random tune…like usual. She saw a little figure approaching her…unusual. It was a young boy who seemed kinda familiar. And no doubt, It was Marth's little clean up assistant from back then. Now she could see the child's expression, he looked like he was being chased down the street by a serial killer carrying a knife. As soon as the boy approached Marth, he said a few words which Marth couldn't understand. What she did know was that talking and panting at the same time with a worried face meant trouble._

_The girl crouched down and stroked the panicking boy's brown hair and whispered in a soft voice "Speak with ease child…" The boy finally spoke properly, still in panic-mode "Your house is on fire!" and the bluenette froze. Confused, she responded with a unintentional smile. " silly. That's impossible…" This statement made the boy grab her wrist and take her there, towards chaos. _

_It was true. There were flames enclosing her whole territory. The sky-blue house was turning murky black. "How in blazes…" The teenage girl was so shocked she didn't even recognize she had said something aloud. Men and women nearby were turning off the fire with water, for their own sake. And for the first time, she actually thanked Ashera for granting this town a big stream of pure water nearby. The disaster ended within about 20 minutes, all thanks to the kind-hearted villagers._

**:::::**

_Tears were crawling down Marth's cheeks non-stop. It just…wouldn't halt. She remained seated in front of her burnt house...sobbing. _

"_Wh..what am I gonna do now…? W-where?" She paused to sniff "…Ashera…you must despise me…" Now she was blaming the goddess in slumber; Pathetic. _

_The boy from earlier came from behind "…according to the villagers…your house was burned down by some drunken bandits…" Marth turned her head and gave a warm smile at the child "Thanks…and don't worry too much…It's not like I can blame the society for allowing alcohol to exist…" The girl patted his fluffy head one last time and made her leave._

****

**::::::::End of Flashback**

* * *

_"High time I suck it up and get a hold of myself" _Marth thought and quickly shook off her horrible memories of that day by replacing her mind on 'how to survive'. After taking couple steps forward, the bluenette's stomach growled. She placed her two hands on top of the hungry belly and rubbed it. "…little time...so much to do..."

She mumbled. Marth sat down under an unfamiliar big oak tree and tried to brainstorm ideas on "How can teenage girls get a 'home'?" She thought aloud.

"Hmm…maybe pleading...not a chance…".

"…Work...That's good…ugh..."

Giving up, she stood up and walked up to one of the villagers nearby for advice; she was pretty. The woman looked around 20 or higher. She had long blonde hair with a headgear banded around her head.

"Err…E-excuse me..?" Marth was somewhat…timid, but the other woman was optimistic. She slightly jumped from Marth's shy voice.

"Oh! You're really cute! I love cute girls! If you want help on something I'd love to!" Marth regained her posture and spoke without hesitating anymore.

"I was wondering where homeless people, like me, could work in exchange for home…" She noticed that this was a stupid question.

"HA!" The blonde woman started cackling…for some reason, it startled Marth. She finally stopped.

"Sorry about that…I'm Heather by the way, town's Goodie-trader."  
Heather extended her hand out and held Marth's hand.

"Cutie, you're in a similar situation as me. I don't have home too."

Marth made a face of dismay "I'm sorry to hear tha-" Heather interrupted by placing her finger on the girl's lips.

"I'm used to it! My only jobs is stealing valuables from the bandits and return them to the right owner. Then I earn gold! Simple!"  
Her big huge smile started to freak Marth out. She could feel shivers down her spine.

"…where do you sleep?"

" At the Inn! It's cheap!"

"Ah..."

"Oh yeah back to the right topic! I know just a perfect place for such a cute girl like you."

She yanked the bluenette's wrist so tight Marth twitched her eyes in pain. _Ow_. Heather suddenly stopped pulling her.

"Before taking you there, I need to tell you that this job involves doing the housework for whomever you serve."

The teenager stopped to think. _A Maid!_

"Simply put…A Maid? ME?" The teal-haired girl had wide eyes glaring at the brunette.

"Duh! What did you think honey? It's perfect! I'll take you there."

Marth was standing right outside the huge door, while Heather took care of everything. Well…she hoped Heather could…She doubted though. The door suddenly swung open with massive force.

_Whoa!_ Marth jumped on the occasion. It was Heather; she came out rather…confidently. The blonde faced Marth and winked at her "Now go! You got what you longed for!"

Marth turned completely happy. She hopped right onto the optic brunette and squeezed her slender body tight against hers. "Thank You!Soooooooo Much!" The blonde just looked back at the 'cutie' with awe.

"You're welcome. See you around baby!" And that was the last of it. She took her leave back to her village. _Now time for me to get worked up!_

As soon as Marth entered the room, she heard a man's voice coming from higher ground-level.

"You're more gorgeous than what your friend explained to me." The bluenette couldn't help but jump. The man revealed himself with a bow. "_Formal…_" the bluenette 'unintentionally' thought aloud

"Welcome, my maid-sama."

* * *

Well..R&R plz!

BTW Umm...Marth is the only one who travelled to the world so called Tellius (for those mixed up) Do not fear! Other random characters won't pop up like how Marth came...

**Errors? Reviews/PM are fine.**

**-TransientFreedom-**


	2. Good Morning?

Sorry for the late update! But it's long! In exchange for length I shall write a little slower for chap.3 (Laugh evily)

And thank you

**Gunlord500 **For reviewing! I hope I gain alot of interest!

**Disclaimer: Don't own, writin for my own amusement**

**Visit my profile for any news.(News: Update, Stories...etc.) ****Pretty much info about me^^;; Ummm...Theres a poll too, so vote anyone? XD**

Enjoy! -TransientFreedom-

* * *

Ch.2: Good Morning?

"_Welcome, my maid-sama…"_

The girl jumped, and screamed; short scream. "AHHH!".

There was dead silence. Sweat started crawling down her temples. She began to stir.

…_You're stupid Marth…_ She started cursing herself non-stop. That is, until the man with brown hair broke the silence.

"…Don't be so nervous because you screamed. When you get fond of our mansion, you'll hear screams everywhere."

Marth swore she heard him chuckle at the end of his sentence. She blinked a few times before she spoke, but no words seemed to exit her lips.

"A-Ah…Ah!" The teenager showed a rather nervous smile, and started fiddling with her thin fingers.

"Well back to the topic? Let us speak in the library." Marth instantly responded with a nod, and followed the tall man.

Marth gazed around the big mansion, with her huge sapphire eyes. Her soul left her naked. The walls were…stones, and the floorings were white tiles. It shined brilliantly like the vast oceans. The stairs were carpet. What amazed her more was the length of the stairs. It was high; extraordinary. The girl regained her 'escaped soul' when she bumped into the man.

"Ooff!" The man just smiled. He had the door opened for Marth already.

"After you my 'will-be-maid'." They both laughed at the statement.

The library was grand. The wooden shelves were filled with billions of books. There were just so many books that some were even stacked up in a corner. The bluenette then noticed that the man was generously waiting for her to take a seat. She did so with a pleasant face.

"Name's Greil by the way" He kept staring at the teenager as if he wanted something from her.

But his glares didn't give an answer for Marth. She didn't know what he wanted. So she finally decided to say her name.

"Err….Marth…Lowell" She tried her best to smile _naturally_, but officially failed. The girl just looked like she was forced to smile because of the camera. Hilarious is one way to put it. The man just chuckled with his hand over his mouth.

"Quite clever aren't you?"

She froze, bewildered by the statement. "…wha-, err…Excuse me?"

He chuckled once again "Most people don't understand my way of speaking. Or rather my body language." Marth started to see a handsome part of the man in front. He looked somewhat…gorgeous. With a blush she immediately shook away her crazy thoughts.

_What am I thinking?_

It was weird because Marth wasn't really interested in boys.

Marth turned her head when she heard a door creaking open. It wasn't the door that she had entered before. It was more covert looking. The color was almost the same as the shelves; camouflaging the entrance. Behind the 'awkward door' there was a short child with long dark green hair; almost black.

"Is it you Soren?" Greil lifted his head to see the child for himself.

"…"

The kid slowly slid through the doors and approached Greil slowly. As Soren walked, he kept glaring at Marth with his deep, red, demon-like eyes. Chills crawled down her spines. But for some reason, he looked cute despite his coldness. She just wanted to cuddle him. Now.

The teenager finally stood up and threw her slender arms around the little boy. She nuzzled her face in his dark hair. His scent was like that of…autumn breeze? He smelled soft and easing, it made the bluenette to squeeze him tighter into her chests.

Soren tried to wriggle out of her grasp but the result was same. Marth looked down at the shorty, and smiled. She then let him go. As soon as she did he quickly dashed out to tell his best friend about a new recruitment. (Some of you may know who his 'best friend' is^^)

Greil rubbed his temples as he sigh. "I hope the rumor doesn't reach Mia….ugh… "

Marth guess that the girl so called 'Mia' is the gossiper in the house.

"Well, you will start tomorrow. We have a party coming from Daein. As you can see our house is pretty-"

Marth interrupted. "-Messy." She knew it was really inappropriate to kinda budge while someone's talking. But she probably did so because Greil was the type who doesn't tend to finish sentences himself. _I figured him out already….I guess?_

"_Precisely" _The man had just said that word very clearly; pronounced it almost too good on purpose.

"You will also prepare 3 dishes everyday from tomorrow on. But make sure the foods extra good _tomorrow_. Laundry, cleaning everyone's rooms _Mondays and Thursdays,_ dessert, and doing what they tell you to is all involved. Also waking them up at the time you're finished with breakfast."

Marth repeated his words when he paused explaining. Just in case she left out something. When she said all 5 instructions he nodded as a sign to tell she's got'em all. The teal-head gulped when she heard him say '_There's more_ 'under his breath.

"When we go out to fight, it will be your job for preparations. If you can fight it is your choice on following along. It depends. If you cannot fight, it's your choice to learn from me or my members."

Marth nodded with a happy smile.

The man stood up to take his leave but suddenly halted when he reached to Marth's side.

"You are not getting paid. This is your home now. My daughter will give you a room. If you're worried about purchasing personal stuff worry, our mercenaries are nice enough to do that for you. Mist will tell you more instructions and other necessary things. She'll come in a minute." And he was gone with a handsome smirk on his face.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Marth awoke from her short sleep when she heard the door slam open. When the girl turned her head she saw a pretty girl who was smiling happily at Marth. She had blonde-brown hair, like the fall leaves, and was wearing a simple yellow button up, a sky-blue skirt, and a scarf with a darker shade of blue than her skirts. Her eyes were beautifully blue and round. She was pretty.

"Okay! I'm Mist! You must be Marth!"

Marth just nodded in reply. She was lazy…?

The brunette grabbed Marth's wrist and pulled her out of the comfortable chair. They were both standing on the colorful carpet.

"I will tell you some important things! You are not to speak until I'm finished!"

_I guess she's the type who doesn't want to get interrupted unlike her father. Ahh…She gets the hair color from her father…? Who knows. _

"One! You wake up at 6:00 AM! You are allowed to enter people's room when waking them up. Knock two times, then Enter! If they don't wake up, hit them hard!"

_Wow._

"Two! My mom,dad, and my big bro are the masters of the house. My mom's just master because my dad's the commander. My bro is master cause' he's a lieutenant. I'm included for being the daughter of a commander. Meaning! You treat them extra good. You probably never need to wake up my parents, but my bro is hard to wake. So before you hit him, you use words first. Then fists!"

_Sure….wonder what he looks like…Probably the same as master Greil. Is this important?_

"I'm telling you this cause' you need to call them differently. You call mom 'My lady', Dad 'Lord', Bro 'Master' or 'Master Ike'~!"

_Ahh.. so 'Ike' is the name of this 'Master'. He must be old to be called master._

"Three! After you're done your cleaning, you'll probably have free-time. During that time you can do anything unless people order you around. For example, you can sleep, get friendly with others, learn how to fight, or play with them. Sundays are your day offs. But that doesn't mean you don't do what the members order you. They're all very nice. Hope you get to know them well!"

_I think I'd like to get friendly._

"Four! You are NOT allowed to prepare food _early_."

…_Damn…?_

"Five! Laundry! Everyone has their own bins somewhere in their room! They all look the same except different color! You will collect all of them while everyone's having lunch! You must memorize everyone's color!"

_Holy Shit!_

"Six! 3 meals a day! You make whatever you want. All the ingredients are there! There is a list of necessary foods. It is your job to fill them in every week, meaning you will do the grocery! The money will be in the bag beside the list. That is my job to hang it there, so if it's not hanged it is your job to remind me every Sunday! "

"Seven! Cleaning! Every Mondays and Thursdays! You dust everything, then you vacuum, finally you mop and clean everything with a wet towel. Everything will be in the laundry room. Remember! You clean the whole house! All the rooms! And you are to know where everything is!"

_Oh, great. _

"Eight! War preparations! It means you prepare everyone's weapons, armory and food! Even tents and emergency kit is to be checked every time you prepare! Also, it means you need to know everyone's equipments! Don't worry I will have a paper with everyone's belongings and names written, so that it's way easier for you. The room is in the basement."

"Nine! It is your job to lock all the doors and windows in the house, except the rooms. But if the person is gone, you lock the window. "

"Ten! If you don't know everyone's rooms and other places, don't worry. I left a chart in your room. It's 4 pages. One is a list of everyone's room. Another is the map of the whole mansion; interior. The other is the map of the town, so you can go out too! Finally, the last page has all the things I just told you except not in detail."

She finally stopped talking, and grabbed Marth's hand.

"I'll lead you to your room!"

**: : : : : : : : : : :**

Her room number was 0. Beside the number post it had a black panel with a carving. It read 'Maid'. She was alone. Mist had left her right after she dropped Marth off in front of her room. So she decided to browse around the room. When the bluenette turned the knob and pushed

The room was all furniture. The bed was singular size, but it was princess-size.

_Wow that's large._

The wall wasn't stone though. It was simple white, just white. The flooring was carpet, unlike the foyer. The drawer was white like the flooring, with black handles. The closet was on the left side, located right beside the drawer. Beside that was a long mirror that had a simple black framing. The bluenette quickly opened the closet, only to find 10 different types of maid dresses. She could only sigh deeply and looked out the window. It was time to sleep.

The teenager lied down in the soft, white puffy bed. Beside the bed was a small digital clock. It looked pretty expensive too. As she slept peacefully she replayed the instruction in her dreams. It was going to be a long night.

**: : : : : : : : **

Marth slowly opened her two sapphire eyes with a moan. The digital clock read 6:29AM in red.

She just smiled. "Mission one, accomplished."

The teenager slowly lifted her light body with her two arms, and stared the white closet. She began to stir.

_It's my first day. Don't worry Marth. There's always something called beginner's luck._

When the girl completely came out of her bed, she lumped over to her closet, with a rather nervous face. Having left the closet open last night, she took out one of her 10 uniforms right away. Marth only gasped from looking at the top portion of the uniform. It was really…open. But she had no choice, so she just put the tight piece of black and white fabric on. Uncomfortable, was one way to put it.

The bluenette's eye enlarged when she gazed at the mirror. Her shoulders and collarbones were all revealed, almost showing her-….

The length was up to her mid thighs, so if she bent down it was obvious that anyone could undergarments. Her own thoughts gave her shivers. Instead of sleeves, this design had thick, black laces wrapped alittle loosed around her arm, showing a lot of her skin. Even the Back was almost all open, in a shape of a 'V' with an 'X' shape in the middle. The bluenette had to agree, she did have a nice body, curves and all. (Including her backbones each time she moves. ^^ *HEHE*)

Letting out a deep sigh she just left her room. The bluenette immediately went for the laundry room, knowing that she was already 2 minutes late. She knew where the laundry room was because Mist told her the night before.

The yellow door panel read 'Laundry' on it. She twisted the golden doorknob and lightly pushed it. The girl gazed around the white dusty room. Despite the fact it was dirty, it was still pretty.

"Even the laundry rooms pretty." She sighed once again. Before her house burned down, her laundry room had only a laundry machine and a dryer, both very small. Unlike hers, here they had large ones and covers. Inside they had all different kinds of washing chemicals…thing-ga-ma-ji-gi.

The bluenette sighted the mop and cloth at the corner, beside the drying machine.

_There you are my will-be-friend._

And she started to spray and sweep the murky floors.

**: : : : : : : : : : :**

The time read 9:00am on the wall. Marth stretched her arms and made a little sigh when she came down. God, how uncomfortable the maid dress was. Whenever she went on her two knees to scrub the dirty spots, she got this odd feeling where someone's peeking in her…-

She twisted her upper body left and right and talked to herself with a rather excited voice.

"Finally! I get to cook breakfast! I love cooking…" She closed her eyes in great pleasure. The girl loved to cook, probably because she likes people commenting her. After all, the only thing she was good at was cooking and cleaning..?

She skipped to the kitchen frantically, excited about her next job. But somehow she was more interested in waking people up, oh, how she loved hitting people and teasing them, it reminded her of the cherishing past.

The bluenette washed her white, flawless hands with hot water, and went towards the shining, pure white, non-decorated refrigerator to get the eggs. Next she pranced in to the wide, filled pantry for bread. Her skirt flicked each time pranced and hopped. Last but not least, she hopped right over to the left where the freezer awaited her. It was again white.

She suddenly stopped her actions when she saw that this house had a different way of turning on the fire. Being stuck for about 3mins she started to pout.

"Oooouugg! Why won't you work you stupid fire! Ohhhh!"

Not realizing how much noise she has made, she started panicking from looking at the clock that hung on the wall. It shined beautifully; white of course, but it didn't look all that pretty to her now.

Probably because she was mad. When Marth turned around she bumped into something really hard, and slipped. The bluenette landed on her butt, legs pried open. The girl gasped when she saw what she had bumped into. She had bumped into a guy, _a guy!_ He had bizarre, blue, morning hair, shirtless with a nice toned body, and what was more, he was he was drop dead gorgeous. Any girl would follow him anywhere. Marth tried to shake off those crazy thoughts, but it was futile. She has never been interested. No, she couldn't possibly interested.

_Yeah, I'm not interested. I'm just dazzled by his…appearance? Are all the guys here handsome? Is this 'Mercenary' thing some Ouran High School?_

The two indigo-heads stared at each other, but oddly the guy's was ketchup red with a smirk playing on his face. And the girl figured out why, he was sta-

"Blue suit ya' better than black ya' know." His blush faded away, and he started chuckling. God, he looked even better with that smirk.

Marth realized that she had her legs open _a lot_, and immediately her face started to burn up fast. She closed her slim legs and stood up fast.

"umm…I…umm…couldn't turn on the..-" She paused and started to fidget with her slender fingers. He placed one of his big hands on her left shoulder and breathed in her ears "Fire?" It made her gulp and turn red again. Marth nodded quickly and winced.

"Name's Ike by the way, call me master Ike." He slumped over to the fire thing with his hands in his blue adidas short's pockets, and stared at it with a smirk. It looked as if he just killed someone and taunting.

"…So this is the first thing you can't do?" he chuckled and talked with his back facing Marth..

"So, where ya' from?". His casual talk started to effect the maid. She started to blush.

"...Althea…Well that's my origin. But ca-"

Ike turned his head, his body following. As he approached her, Marth heated up more and backed up each step. That is, until she came to an end. Her open back was now contact with the cold stone walls. The 'Master' leaned in and scrutinized her head, then face, neck, and then he stopped at the open collarbones and chest. With Ike leaning his head down, his bizarre hair was bristling against Marth's cheeks.

_He smells so easing, and lustful. No! You Idiot! There are way more guys left to see, I'll decide later! _She shook her head slightly with her eyes shut. When the girl opened her eyes, she could see that Ike was looking at Marth with a confused expression; 3inches away from each other.

They both thought the same thing. _Cute…_

But Ike was the type of guy who's casual and plays hard to get. He'd already rejected 4 town girls who used to follow him around when he was near.

"What's the name, maid?"

"…Marth Lo-"

"…Lo….?"

"Lo-well…." Ike stared at her and smiled. " Suits ya'…"

"Who cares. Just get ta' work and wake me up later. Oh, the fires on so be careful. Ya' don't wanna burn yourself…or the egg. " He chuckled one last time and left after a glass of water.

_Well…That was awkward. Sooooooo…that's my handso-, my master, who's drop dead gorgeous…_

_He turned the fire on for me…looked over me…creepy. And back to work…hyuu….(sigh)_

**: : : : : : : : : **

It hit 10:00, time for the maid to wake them up.

Marth went up the stairs fast, and now she stood before the door with a emerald panel that read _'Wind Strategist, Soren'_

Marth smiled happily in pleasure, and knocked lightly exactly 2 times (Rule). There was no response. The bluenette opened the door slightly and peeked in, just in case. When she saw a dark figure lying in bed, she knew right away what to do. The girl went in confidently and shook the little child very gently. _He's soooooo cute!_

Soren was sleeping with his body all cuddled up, with his two hands shaped in fists lying beside him. His hair was all loose, which made Marth to look at his expression. He looked at peace unlike depressed, like usual. Also, what made Marth unable to hit the kid was not only the cuteness, but his drooling. From seeing that, there was only one way. The maid stroked the little boy's hair and whispered

"Wake up…".

Soren instantly woke up, not only from her voice, but also from the first time someone woke him up (except Ike). None dared to go right in Soren's room and _touch_ him. Even Ike doesn't, for god's sake, he _yells _in his ears.

When Marth was assured of his consciousness, she took one glance around the simple room before she took her leave. The room had a queen sized bed (Pastel green blanket, dark green pillows.), a filled bookshelf, and a desk+drawer beside each other in a corner. Mention, the dark-green laundry bin in the farthest corner.

**: : : : :**

_Next stop… _

The maid read the slime ball green panel, 'The Three Moss-heads bros., Oscar, Boyd, Rolf'.

Marth had to laugh a little. _Moss-heads? Haha._

She went in when there was no response. The room was was extraordinarily big, and green… With three men on a king-sized, plus a singular sized bed attached together, all in the same humorous position. _They really ARE green-headed bros…_

She made a cup shape with her hands, a little open at the end so that her voice can project out loud, around her mouth and optimistically yelled lightly "Wake up moss-heads! Breakfast is _Ready!_"

Room: Emerald wall painting, unlike Soren's whose wall was brown with leaf patterns scattered all over, and rest almost all the same, except their personal stuff and weapons. There were undergarments sticking out of the slime ball green laundry bin. (Marth tried her best not to LOL)

After hearing a new voice the three woke up at once with wide eyes looking at the sexy maid (Except Rolf who had droopy eyes, unsurprised at all since Soren told him already.). The two elders blushed ferociously. Shirtless Boyd, who (we) all think he likes Mist, mouth dropped wide, with saliva dripping down the corner of his lips. _Sexy…who is this goddess dressed as a French maid in front of me….*drool* _(obviously Boyd…*I roll eyes*)

Marth smiled at the three one last time and left with one word. _"Breakfast!~" _

**: : : : **

'Constantly Ill Priest, Rhys'

_Ill? And he's a priest…wonder WHY he's a priest…who cares…._

The brunette did her usual knock, at first there was no response, so she turned the knob. But then it opened itself and a orange haired young man popped up from behind the door. He looked so…too fragile, like he would break if you tipped his body over with your index finger.

He had a pleasure smile pasted on his weak face.

"You must be the new recruitment! Why hello!"

"Hello! Umm…Breakfast is all ready! So you may go down and take a seat and wait!"

Marth also lifted her mouth corners with greeting. (Smiled like this = ^_^) And Rhys did so too.

_I guess his laundry bin's orange…_

**: : : : : : **

"…Dead eye, Shinon…?" The bluenette was standing in front, reading aloud in confusion. _Dead eye..? Must be…scary!_

Right below the dark red, name panel it had a crossed out carving, Marth tried to read. It did take her awhile but she succeeded, it read 'Jerky Shinon…'.

_Lmao…that's funny. Someone else must've written this and maybe this 'Shinon' guy erased it. _She thought.

When she entered (after no response) she looked around the room first, and the first thing she spotted was the crimson laundry bin, which was really overloaded. Then the girl perceived that the walls were the same shade of red. After taking one big step she bumped into something (or someone^^), and thanks to her clumsiness she stumbled. **Thud.**

"Oww…" She breathed. She freaked out a bit from looking at the man wearing an unbuttoned white button-up shirt in front. He had crimson hair (like the walls, and the L.B = Laundry bin), and super sharp eyes, with a nice toned body. What surprised her more was his expression following with his sharp eyes. He was glaring down at her…_scary._ He then bent a little over and sneered at her with one brow up.

"How long you gonna sit there with your huge eyes?"

"uh….umm…s'ry…err breakfast is ready sir. " She looked at her position just in case she had it open again, like last time.

"…thought so…" Shinon offered a hand and smirked. "You should be called our 'Clumsy Maid'."

Marth lightly placed her hand in his and expected him to pull her up, which he didn't instantly. He first chuckled and rolled his eyes, _then_ he pulled her up in a very…manly way. The bluenette didn't notice that she was still holding on to Shinon's slender hands.

"Dude, you're really slow at perceiving things, or am I just fast…"

"I'm clumsy! (^^)" Shinon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Uh…Let go?" he said sarcastically.

Marth reacted fast and instantly let go with red cheeks "Er- Sorry 'bout that!"

The maid smiled nervously and and looked around the room on purpose to hide her heated face. The closet, attached to the wall, was fully open, and filled with _bows_, and clothes…

Keen Shinon right away knew what she was looking at and why she was looking away.

_Appearance of a teenager…heart of a kid…hmph. Guess I got another THING to tease and mess around with…haha. _

Although he was thinking in his minds, his evil grin was shown on the outside, which Marth didn't notice.

*Back To The Room Explanation*

The bed was _King-sized? _The blankets were of course…Red. There was a wooden desk and a drawer (open drawer…^^;; clothes sticking out.). Also, there was simple desk with a shelf stacked with materials for bows and armor, and a red stand placed at the right edge of the desk.

"Bre-breakfast is ready sir Shinon…!" Shinon reacted to what she had called him just now; he poked Marth's cheek with his finger and said "just call me 'Shinon' pleaz'"

And that was the end of Shinon…for now.

**: : : : : **

'Optimistic guy-lover, Mia' the panel was purple with white writings, probably meant her room or hair is purple, like the others so far.

The maid knocked on the door 2 times. But then she heard something, something that sounded like a…dryer. So Marth just went in, and saw violet haired teenager(?) drying her hair, eyes closed, and humming a random tune. The dryer was also purple, but a lighter shade. The maid took a quick glance around. The L.B was purple, as she expected, and the walls were white with purple Japanese flowers painted on it, it was gorgeous, even to Marth's eyes. There was also a purpl-

"Hey, when did you come in here Marth?" Mia interrupted the bluenette who was examining the whole room.

_I see she knows my name, meaning she really is the best in telepathy and gossip…I hope she's not the type of person who spreads and hears incorrect rumors…*sigh*_

Marth came back to her senses when Mia swung her hands up and down in front of her face.

"Umm, sorry…I came to wake you up Lady Mia, but I'm glad to see you're awake early. It is a nice day too, which makes early mornings more…refreshing."

The violet haired girl just smiled like she always did to all the girls. She didn't like girls too much, because she has a strong amount of jealousy burning in her heart, but when it comes to guys, she's optimistic and different. "Thanks anyway! I'll be there in 2 minutes!"

"Take as long as you want, I'll serve you anytime!"

_She seems like she'll do anything what people command…this is interesting…I can take advantage of this anytime. And take as long as I want? Pfft, I can't possibly miss a single meal with all the guys in one table. Hell I'd go down there late.. And why is she so darn pretty! Damn…I'll never lose to a maid who doesn't have one gold in her pockets! _

Mia kept cursing in her mind even after the maid left, obviously concealing her evil death smile.

**: : : : : **

_Womanizer- Gatrie _

_Wow? I guess he's the hottest 'round here? I guess I need to find out…_

Upon entering, there were a bunch of images of _only_ sexy woman. Most of'em were naked, some had censored parts. There in front of her was a mustard-yellow haired, large(?) man sprawled over on the right edge of his bed. He mumbled to himself about um…sexual stuff. As if he was moaning for….more? Eww. That is just disgusting. And again…

"stop it, sexy….ugh…." Marth tried her best to hold back a grimace, obviously failed. She made a rather disgusted face. Like…eww…

The bluenette approached the brunette and poked his cheeks several times til' he woke up. Eventually he did; well after 26 pokes that is. As soon as he opened his eyes he gasped aloud.

"O-m-g! A goddess is standing in front of me! In _front_ of _ME!_ "

Marth avoided his huge embrace (with heart eyes^^) and ran out saying one phrase

"Breakfast!"

_He IS a womanizer!_

**: : : : : : : **

"Scarlet beauty, Titania. What a beautiful name…"

The teal-haired girl sighed heavily and said her own name in her head, and man…she hated it. She always thought her name described…weak, fragile, and small. Whereas Marth thought she, herself was strong, and…and…(She gave up_)

When Marth opened the door, she saw beautiful bright red walls and of course, the L.B. She caught sight of the red haired woman reading her book at her desk, which was big and brown. Beside was a tall bookshelf like Shinon's, but filled with books related to…armor?

"Lady Titania, Breakfast is ready."

The crimson swirled her chair to look at Marth in the eyes. She plastered a smile on her face, a very easing smile.

"Got'cha!"

**: : : : : : :**

Cute Cleric, Mist. So it says….

Again Marth slipped in the room, to find brown-yellow walls with sky-blue stars drawn all over.

_The word 'cute' does describe well_ She thought after looking at the walls. She was already used to taking care of Mist, since she had a hell a lot of instructions.

"Breakfast will be served my lady" And she left with a bow.

**: : : : : : : : **

Commander Greil/Elena

Before the maid approached the half blue half brown door, she fixed her outfit and brushed off the dust on her stockings. Then she opened the door nervously, her hands shook a lot. But when she saw a blue-haired beautiful woman smiling at her at the front, Marth became at ease; hands no longer shaking. Marth couldn't help, but smile generously back at Lady Elena.

"Breakfast is ready if I recall?"

"Yes, my Lady." She bowed and pranced through the exit.

_What a perfect maid…Oh, Ashera loves me…_

**: : : : : : : : **

_Finally! Master Ike, so it says… Blue door…like his bizarre hair…shirtless…No! _

Marth placed her palms on her cheeks and cursed under her breath for heating up. There she was standing in front of the door trying to cool her hot face down.

When it all faded away the maid knocked extra politely 3 times, but heard no response.

_Here it goes…._

Marth walked in the room and found the room in…catastrophe, like all teenager guys would do. There were clothes scattered everywhere and armors weapons too. Right when she turned around she heard a groan from _Master_. Again his body was bare (only top), with the blanket partially covering his body portion, which made him look more…sexy… He was snoring, and shifting positions every 3 seconds…for some reason. Then he stopped shifting on his king-sized bed and opened his right eye towards Marth.

_Oh, Ashera…too hot to handle…_

His position was now…like…um…sprawled over the side of bed, one arm supporting the back of his head, left leg up. Oh, and the eye? He was glaring at Marth not in a mocking way, a sexy way? Seriously to Marth, he was just a sexy angel lying in bed seducing her without particular actions.

"Wat'cha waitin for...ZzzzZzzz" And he fell unconscious again.

_YES! I finally get to attack?...? _

The blue haired maid grabbed his pillow from his head and swung it at his face. It was futile in the first 3 tries, but on the 4th try Marth put most of her woman's super power in it and smash Ike in the face again.

_I mean…It's just a pillow…How can that possibly hurt?_

The two bluenettes were facing each other; Marth standing with pillow in hand, Ike half-lidded eyes with a gorgeous smirk. Knowing she will blush right away, the maid pivoted to another direction and alerted him.

"M-Master Ike! Breakfast is ready!" Ike sauntered towards her slowly as his body wobbled.

"ugh…."

"?" Marth immediately turned around, only to end up lying on the bed, Ike sprawled over her.

_Is he drunk? No…impossible, TODAY is the party…PARTY? OMG!_

Coming back to her senses, Marth started to punch Ike's back, but it was almost futile. With the huge sexy beast slumped over like that, any girl would never want to let go of the opportunity. Duh. Well, since she's not a _too girly _side, she managed to wake him up. The master opened his two eyes (half-lidded) and chuckled.

"Thought I was asleep?"

"…Wha- Pardon?"

"I was awake ya' know…well half awake" Ike stood up and ruffled his indigo hair with one of his huge hand.

_Don't blush!_

"….That means master _was _sleeping…ahem…" Marth cleared her throat for no particular reason.

"yeah yeah….whatever…Leave if ya' don' wanna see me change…"

Heat traveled at high speed to the maid's red cheeks, and she knew it. She knew she had to run out to hide it, because this time she blushed immensely.

"Yes, Master" politely bowed and left.

Ike chuckled "What a cute littl' maid…this might get interesting."

Ike too wasn't interested in opposite genders, meaning he never had a crush on anyone. But I guess the new maid-sama coaxed Ike's interest towards her? Who knows….

"Well! Better get changed….damn.." After he noticed that there were no towels left, he cursed under his breath a lot. ^^

* * *

Haha had to cut it there! **oh, plz R&R!REVIEWS are love! **

It may take awhile til' chap.3 (Approximate date will be on my profile 'news' section) ! Thank you readers! **Errors? PM/review are fine^^**

-TransientFreedom-


	3. Beginner's Luck

Chapter three is here!

**Thanks to Gunlord500, Windraider, and NURICLIENT!**

I hope I keep gaining alot of interest! **Please! Please! R&R!(read and review!) Go to my profile to vote! which pairing?**

**Disclaimer:_ I'm sick of this...I don't own it!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginner's Luck?

_Mission two accomplished. _She thought as the seconds of the clock reached 12; making it exactly 10:30am.

Marth pranced down the stairs with a very optimistic face. But despite the fact she was smiling, she full of concern; worried if the mercenaries didn't enjoy the meal she cooked. She had made morning bread, toasted with butter, and beautifully shaped eggs, which weren't too raw or too fried. Bacon was also added on the side of the dishes, and drinks? That's one of her major concerns. The bluenette dashed down faster to prepare the damn drinks.

_Can't believe I forgot the beverage…so much for beginner's luck_

The maid was now at the point where she could hear the mercenaries having a conversation. Marth turned at the corner where it leads to the dining room and stopped immediately before she fully entered. She thought that if she entered in such manner would be…not polite? (0_0)

The teenager bent down to check if her dress and shoes were messy, which they weren't. She then turned her body to check on her back. Good condition. The bluenette walked slowly with her hands folded on her stomach, and a big smile on her face. Just when she was about to go get the drinks, she was ceased by Ike, who placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Oi, I ain't see any drinks, get'em." He smiled so she won't receive bad feelings, then he took his seat; one rounded around others. Marth glanced at the people with an uneasy expression, and could see that everyone was smiling. _Why are they smiling when I made a mistake?_

Elena spoke up "Don't worry darling. Smile! I think nobody even recognized that there were no drinks in the first place. Am I right everyone?"

All the members beamed and nodded except for cold Shinon, who resumed in eating. After looking at all the kind members, Marth beamed herself (^_^).

"Okay!" And she was off to get the drinks. It wasn't a far distance since the dining room was located right beside the kitchen. In fact, it was close enough to hear what they were talking about, one by one.

Marth noticed that this mansion had a separate mini fridge with 50 different drinks, each in a large kettle.

_Wowwwww…..So many…_

The kettles obviously had names written on them. When she was about to reach for water, something caught her eye. It was a yellow note stuck on side of the fridge, and she had to read it cause it read

_From Mist_

_Sorry I forgot to tell you about drinks. For drinks, you have to choose whatever goes good with the dish you have made. Umm…Good luck? _

The maid smiled in relief because she was about to bring the whole fridge if she wasn't alerted.

Marth quickly grabbed three best beverages that go perfect with bread; Orange juice, milk, and water, and placed the three kettles on a big, round, silver tray and checked if she could handle the weight; she could obviously. For better manner, Marth hanged a clean white tablecloth on her arm and pulled it against her ribs, hands in fists, so it wouldn't slip off. Then she picked up the tray with her other hand and left to serve the thirsty mercenaries.

"Look here comes the _goddess _I was talkin' about" Gatrie said as he nudged the sniper's side with his elbow. Shinon lazily raised his head with an unchanging expression. He responded with a sarcastic tone like every other day "Whatever…"

Marth leaned to Ike's side and questioned which drink he wanted. "…Milk" was his reply. The maid instantly poured the white liquid in the glass and moved on, asking the members one by one. The majority? Everyone except the three moss-head bros. had milk and they had orange juice. Oscar would've chose milk, but Rolf persuaded him to take orange juice just like himself; using his big puppy eyes. Seriously, they were dangerous weapons.

Marth remained at the master's side with the left arm placed on her stomach; tablecloth still hanged. She couldn't anything else interesting other than eavesdropping while standing there, but she knew she had to stay modest and focused, just in case someone orders.

"Hey Rhys, isn't she cute?" Titania asked, only to hear what she didn't expect from someone like Rhys.

"She is, isn't she?"

Mia tagged along "Rhys? Have you eaten something wrong? I thought you didn't even look at women"

Titania chuckled "So did I!"

"Well, I _am_ a _guy _with hormones. I've looked at many women, and so far, she's the only one who took my interest. " Rhys smiled like he always did, both eyes closed with a polite smile.

(Like Gin form Bleach…But not the creepy type of smile!)

The two girls froze from the statement and responded at the same time "Ah,…didn't expect an answer like that" the three giggled.

Marth thought _They are all so happy…and fun to eavesdrop…Hehe _She didn't recognize that she giggled aloud, but Ike noticed right away and chuckled, he faced Marth and asked

"Watcha' thinkin' about? Clumsy maid?"

Marth reacted fast and tried not to blush, but she already was red on the cheeks.

"Umm…Nothing master!"

"Then are you just psycho?"

"Haha…Maybe I am Sir." Her fake smile looked natural; almost too natural.

The ranger chuckled once again. _Cute…_

Everyone finished their meal and remained silent, so Marth decided to break the silent atmosphere.

"How was breakfast everyone?" All the members beamed once again. Their smiles made their surroundings shine with little yellow sparkles; obviously imaginary ones.

"It was super-duper good maid-san!" came from Rolf.

"I think you will taste bett-" Shinon smacked Gatrie in the head, and few curses were heard from under his breath.

"It was fabulous" (Rhys)

Marth blushed at all the comments so far, she was going to ask if anyone wanted more until Boyd yelled

"Is there more for seconds?"

Marth giggled "Yes, sir!" When Marth turned to grab some more all the members yelled almost all at once

"Me TOO!"

"Me three!"

"Me Four!" and so on.

The maid continued her work. While she was getting the meals a conversation started from Greil.

"Well, everyone I think we haven't let her introduce herself just yet. So here's today's plan! Ike?"

Greil gave a sign to his son with eye contact, but Ike shook his head. Greil frowned and sighed, and continued on himself.

"After our second dish we meet in the…how about…The T&D room?" They all nodded.

Elena smiled "Then we can introduce each other!"

(Back to Greil) "And we all know that the Daein friends are comin' over for a slumber party!"

The commander gave a look to Elena.

"This means we have to plan activities! We meet in the 'Meeting' room and discuss it after introducing! questions?"

The members all shook their heads as if it was reflex and smiled like this (^^).

Marth approached with a huge tray of food, of which scent spread through the table; Causing everyone close their eyes and say 'Mmmmmmmm~' at once.

_They're all so funny…LOL_

"Order up!"

**: : : : : : : : : : :**

Elena stood up on the unsteady kitchen stool, with her arms spread wide, and a smile of course. She did feel a little uneasy leaving specific tasks to these mercenaries, she was worried they were going to destroy everything like _last year_.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey Shinon pass me the knife god'dammit." The blonde man asked politely for the first time in life to the red-haired man. _

"_Like hell I would give it to a womanizer like you" The archer replied as sarcastic as ever. He put a smirk at the end of his sentence; proud of his excellent cursing skills. _

_Angry, the woman-lover brunette pushed the unbalanced friend and laughed at him as he saw him land on his butt with one loud 'THUD'. And as we all expect, the marksman cursed under his breath about a billion times until he was satisfied himself. _

"…_fucking bastard, doesn't even get the damn point that I was just fuckin' jokin'…..ugh….That mother fucki-" _

"_Shut it, Shinon" Ike came by the two fighting friends and smiled in a mocking way directly at Shinon's face. Gritting his teeth, he charged at the innocent blunette standing in front of him and swung his arm for a punch, but eventually gets seized by Oscar, the nicest guy around the members. He probably was chosen as the kindest for his unfading eternal smile plastered on his face. Anyways…_

_The other side…._

"_BOYD!" The little archer yelled in his moss-headed brother's ear. Causing him to snap, the brother chased the younger down the halls with all the baking powder leaking out of its bag he was carrying. Plus, Oscar was now spraying yeast at the two moss heads to stop them from running. Making, obviously, more mess. _

_Elena stood in a corner watching them one by one, each making crazy actions. Titania was swinging her axe here and there, while cursing aloud. She was pissed because Ike and Rhys teased Titania she had a crush on Haar. Who knew Rhys was a playful guy? Well….he's human after all. (LOL) _

_It was true though, Titania had first-sight love, and still does on Haar. It was back then, when Haar temporarily joined the mercenaries, the red woman bumped into him in the middle of the night, middle of campsite, how romantic? As we all know Haar's a lazy jerk sometimes!_

_Titania started the talk; blushing "Umm…Hello? Nice t-to meet you sir…?"_

"_Zzzz….sry…Haar…" He waved and left her heart beating skips faster. She tried to stop her pulses by placing her hand over her buffed chests, only to make it worse. "First-sight love…" she mumbled._

_(Ha-ha, flashback in flashback!^^) _

_Well and so on….Shall we move on to reality? Of course….Just imaginate what happens next. ^^;;_

(Sooooo…..Elena was about to announce something…)

"Well! After you introducing ourselves we'll go on to decorating and cleaning….?" The blue-haired woman took a glance at Marth, who was staring at the white wall with an anxious expression. Ike, who noticed who his mother was looking at, approached the maid and ruffled her hair and leaned forward to her face. Boyd, obviously had bad _timing_ just happened to see Ike's actions, went to rage. He held his chest and clutched the green cloth he was wearing to stop his flaring heart, in which was overflowing with jealousy. _That blued haired backstabbing son of a…!_

Mist also happened to see Boyd's reaction and got pissed off as well. _That maid's fault...damn her pretty face…_The two had flaming eyes. Marth lowered her chin and stared upward with a flushed face. With her chin descended like that, she looked twice cuter; eyes huge and round. It gradually began to look like Rolf's secret move; the puppy eyes. Unable to look any longer, the master removed his huge hand from her silky, blue hair and pinched Marth's red cheeks, and swayed it lightly.

He chuckled "Mother has a question for you" and he slumped towards the brown leather couch and plopped his body in it.

"Thank you my son" Elena said smiling, while coming down from the stool to go to the maid.

"Have you cleaned everything?" The teenager jumped nervously from the sudden question, concerned if she missed a spot.

"Y-yes ma'am" She smiled at least. All eyes were piercing through Marth's. Creepy.

"Good!" the mother beamed and turned toward the hungry members "Then all you guys have to do is decorate your own room a typical topic! Let's thank the maid's first day accomplishment!"

"HORAY!" was all that could be heard in Marth's ears. She could already feel the heat traveling to her cheeks; causing it to go red immediately.

**: : : : : : : : : : **

"Well…Where should I start…?" The slim teenager fiddled with her fingers, not recognizing her tomato face and nervous expression. After coming in the T&D room, she perceived what it _really _meant. She was surprised to find out that it was 'Truth & Dare room'. The room was huge and empty except one corner had a stack of boxes filled with activity materials; probably for the game…? And there was a room with a bunch of _sexual,_ cute, and scary costumes. Again, maybe the same use.

The girl paused to glance at the members sitting in a circle, legs criss-crossed, smiling at Marth.

"Umm…I'm er…17 1/2 years old. Birthday is…." She bothered to lift her head and take a peek at the crowd, only to make herself more uneasy. "Umm…January…10th. Orphan…" The happy faces of everyone faded; Rolf had tears dripping down. Marth smiled to eliminate the bad mood in the atmosphere.

"I'm used to it…They died when I was 6 years old. And…my hobby is…" The bluenette lifted her head, but was staring at feet; fiddling with the fingers more. _Awee…. _Ike thought in his head.

"…izsordtaining"

"What?" Boyd yelled thinking she was cute how she had said that.

"I do sword training…I can quite fight!" Marth smiled. (^^;;)

It went silent, and then all the members except the two healers burst into laughter.

Marth must've felt some anger or maybe even jealousy because they were all famed fighters. She could fight though. Yes! She could! And she will show them the power of women's swordplay…unlike Mia. Her swordplay is the same as other trueblades. Marth on the other hand, has a typical ability of ice & snow.

"Hey! I can fight~ I can shoooowwww youuuu!" Marth yelled in a cute voice (0;). Mia looked at her unintentional actions and snorted with jealousy. _That girl…acting cute to lure my Ike…bastard. _

"Yeah let's see if she can win our stargirl!" Mist said snorting, totally ignoring Marth's ability.

Mia stood up with an arrogant face, as if she was rich as Bill Gates. Including, the mocking smirk.

"That's me, _maid_." Mia said arrogantly.

The stargirl pivoted the other way to face the crowd. "Change of plans everyone! After the Daein's team come we will meet in the Sparring arena! Then they can all see the maid's _power._"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

Marth gulped at the back thinking _I can do it…I can do it!_

**: : : : : : : **

Everyone finished decorating just in time, _without _any disaster. Thanks to Elena's _dark side._

Just as Marth completed cleaning the mess the mercenaries had made, the bell rang. Marth thought it was the new party, so she dashed to the door and opened it frantically, without having checked her French maid headband. It was tilted, with her hair sticking out. As soon as the door opened a silver-haired beautiful young girl jumped into Marth and hugged her tightly.

"Mist! I missed you soooooooooo much!" Marth confused opened her eyes wide. Sothe who was standing behind the doors stared at the gorgeous blue-haired maid with interested eyes. Behind were the two pals; Leonardo and Edward, who were also blushing. The green one purposely stepped on Miciah's foot, since he knew she would say something and stop hugging her.

"Hey! Not cool!" Miciah had her hands placed on her hips and an unhappy expression. When she was about to argue with her sidekick he pointed at the _interesting _maid. The silver-haired girl looked at Marth up and down and then looked at Sothe's eyes. She knew they were different; the eyes of looking at women. Filled with jealousy the girl, began to ignore Marth's serving, and gave her death glares. _Why am I not loved by girls….*sigh* So much for beginner's…_

And soooo on… They are to meet at the Sparring Arena!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Forgot to mention this **_**is**_** kind of **_**AU**_**…And reminder there will be crazy new things that were never in Fire Emblem! (I'll put the information up on the top of the page where there's the 'A/N' In bold!).Well, this **_**is**_** Fan fiction! It says Unleash your imagination! (^^) Not only Maid's Job! Well Fighting Maid! Don't forget that the mercenaries still have their fighting jobs!**

**I hope I gain alot of INTEREST! Errors? PM/Reviews are fine!**

**Next Chapter Preview**

Greil: "Begin"

Boyd: "No, I think she will win…"

Marth: "You can do this Marth!"

Mist: "Do you have your own tunic?"

Mia: "She's piece of cake!"

Marth: "….I won't lose….."

Mia: "W-wha?"

Shinon: "I just had the urge to….."

Ike: "Ya' okay Clumsy Maid?"

Mia: "DAMN!"

Marth: "I am…"

**A/N: Forgot to mention this **_**is**_** kind of **_**AU**_**…And reminder there will be crazy new things that were never in Fire Emblem! (I'll put the information up on the top of the page where there's the 'A/N' In bold!).Well, this **_**is**_** Fan fiction! It says Unleash your imagination! (^^) Not only Maid's Job! Well Fighting Maid! Don't forget that the mercenaries still have their fighting jobs!**

**I hope I gain alot of INTEREST!**

_Next Chapter: Duel in the Snow_


	4. Duel in the Snow

Thanks to Gunlord500,Windraider,NURICLIENT for the Reviews!~~

And yes sry for the damn late update...-; and worse..., its pretty short

anyway enjoy!

Disc. : dont own it...but I wish i did! IMPORTANT BELOW!

**_A/N:_ Elements you ask? Each character holds their own power/element. It will trigger when they summon/call their own weapons. when their weapons are called their uniforms change...but not much. For those who've played SSBB then you will understand better. Ike has a fire element sword in SSBB^^ And i liked that crazy idea and decided to use it~~**

**so for those who dont understand properly...then read to find out.\\\\sry for little details folks/ **

**P.S. **

**I will draw these character and upload them on deviantArt! My ID/Penname is same except its written like this: TransientFreedom**

**enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Duel in the Snow

Shinon spilled half of his chips on the way to his seat. It took a long time to get his seat because he changed his mind from sitting on the other side; Stargirl's.

Flashback-

_Gatrie grabbed tight on his best friend's wrist and whined like Rolf. "Shinononononony! Sit here! You're just going to cheer for the maid 'cause you're interested in her; interested in a girl for the first time!" Shinon chuckled intentionally and glared at the brunette. "not true, jackass!"_

Gatrie looked up at the man before him and frowned with a slight pout revealed on his face. He closed his eyes and shifted his direction to the battlefield "Fine, whatever. Either way I'm cheering for Mia even if the maid's prettier!"

_The archer grunted "whatever" and left to the other side of the stage, at which there weren't many cheering for the maid. As he walked, he wondered what kind of element she has, and what her own special weapon looked like._

Everyone had different looking weapons, but some had same elements. But then again, there's nothing that is exactly the same in life…is there? Well, slightly different even though they had the same element. And they function conversely when, for example, two elements were same but were employed on two different weapons it would be totally different things. Even the owner has to keep training hard to discover new skills and techniques. But another reason why some members try to learn how to use new weapons is because there are no limits on how many weapons you can own. But it is rare to own more than 2, because of too much energy consumption. They are to master the basics first, and then they have to try merging their main element with their newly learned weapon. If succeeded, they are able to summon all of them in battle.  
Summon? Yes, everyone has different poses and methods on how they call forth. Anyways….More info as you read…

"_Even if she had a strong element, I doubt she'll win that optimistic chick…"_

_-End Of Flashback-_

The Daiens also joined in, according to Mia's plan, and they were now deciding which side. Sure they knew Mia for a while now, but never has Micaiah doubted anyone's ability. When Sothe asked for Micaiah's permission if he could to the bluenette maid's side, the silver-haired snapped and ended her stupid decision. She dragged her sidekick by the ear to stargirl's side with a big pout. Micaiah knew she made a wise choice because it was obvious that her crush, Sothe, was beginning to become obsessed with her; the _maid. _Just like back at the door jealousy covered her heart once again.

The whole party was now all seated and chatting to whoever was beside them. The majority was: Mia's side 78% people, Marth's side 22%.

: : : : : : :

Mia was in her room changing her hair style. She tied it up into a ball-like shape with a yellow hair band. She disliked yellow, but wore the color a lot, because it looks best with the color purple.

The stargirl is one of the special ones who own more than one equipment with one element. She's capable of both swords and blades. (They are different. Blades are huge, heavy, and thick like Ike's Ragnell, on the contrary, swords are thin, light, and short. So…yeah…)

Her main element is 'Dark', probably because her hair is purple. Dark has many original physical techniques, so the user can have probably more skills than most warriors. When Mia takes out her sword, which she named it 'Amethyst', her orange fighting tunic turns purple with slight changes. The separated arm sleeves become baggy, and the chest part is slightly revealed, only up to her chest cleavage. Her leggings remain the same but her loose boots tighten a little. When in equipped with her blade, 'Amethyst Blade', her hair becomes more pretty, and her layers thicken like her trueblade uniform in FE, except its purple.

The stargirl stretched her arms and opened her hands. A sword with a gold hilt, and a rhombus shaped purple ore stuck on both sides, came up from the floor with dark, purple aura surrounding it. Her uniform also changed with a matching color.

"You're going down, Marth…" she whispered with an arrogant smile.

: : : : : : : :

The maid sighed in relief after taking off the maid dress. How uncomfortable it was to her…

She stared down at her blue tunic she was presently wearing. (It looks the same as the Marth uniform in SSBB/FE except no pants/leggings. Bear legs, with the same boots. And the badge on her cape is white…when shifted…** One more thing, the cape is blue on the inside and white in the outside. Imagine, shes cute. BTW forgot to mention her hair is long like Nephenee; long.) Marth dashed out the door, knowing she is 23 seconds delayed. _What if I lose..? Don't worry!_

: : : : : : :

They were now on the grass battlefield, both facing the opposite directions; back to back. Ike stood casually between them to call out 'begin'. Mia waved at her audience with a confident smile, Marth, on the other hand, stared up nervously at the audience, then at the cloudy sky. The sun wasn't out; giving the two warriors advantage.

Ike instructed the two girls to take two steps forward and turn around to face their opponent.

"What do you think her element is Titania?" Rhys asked politely as usual.

She smiled back "You're really interested in her aren't ya'?" the healer offended her response immediately

"_Please…_ you're in love with _Haar…_ By the way, that isn't an answer to my question,!" the scarlet chuckled

"Shut up…and who knows what element she has…I guess water?"

"Let's have a bet. Loser has to buy the winner dinner. Deal?". The two shook their hands joyfully

"Deal."

"I guess Ice…" Rhys murmured in a volume Titania could hear.

: : : : : ::

Ike took a glance at both chicks. The bluenette blushed, and Mia winked in a provokingly way at him, which he ignored. The ranger slowly walked 7 meters back and announced "Begin." with an indifferent tone. He was damn tired,thanks to Soren's midnight lecture on 'how to seduce girls'.

As soon as the words reached Marth's ears she backed up an adequate amount and summoned her sword with no particular pose. The spot where Marth was standing froze, big enough to encircle her, and then a long, sword ascended from there, into Marth's hands. The sword was pure white, frozen, from the tip to the bottom of the hilt with a round blue gem stuck on both sides. There was also a long white ribbon attached on the end of the hilt, making it look more gorgeous. Her golden tiara froze like her weapon, and turned pure white, and the yellow lining on her tunic turned also white.

As soon as the bluenette took hold of her sword, she ducked to avoid Mia's piercing sword. Marth quickly jumped over Mia's head and used the ribbon to extend the range of her swing. She clutched on the end of the ribbon and swung the sword at Mia's sides, only to get it blocked. While she tried reeling it back, the violet warrior exploited of it and swung her dark Amethyst at Marth's chest. She barely dodged the attack, and was left with a deep cut on her right arm; her wielding arm. Blood immediately blurred on the blue fabric. The dark aura enclosing her cut made it worse, so she quickly froze it by blowing icy mists from her mouth. Mia laughed at the sight of Marth grasping on the bloody arm in pain. _This is nothing…you can do it…_ Marth thought.

: : : : : :

"Dinner for me,_ Titania_". Rhys taunted proudly as he watched the violent spar.

"Hmph…" was the scarlet's cold response.

: : : : :

The stargirl stepped 2 steps back and pointed her blade towards the sky; the bluenette knew immediately what she was about to do. She was gauging up her sword from the darkness in the sky.

"Not a chance!" the bluenette jumped high in the air and sprayed ice mist from her mouth. The murky aura died off immediately; the violet-haired teenager's widened with shock. It was finished Marth was now the winner…! When the maid's blade reached the Amethyst, Mia vanished behind Marth. The bluenette turned her head around to gaze at the blur of purple and red; she couldn't feel her back getting sliced diagonally. _Am I dying…?_ She wasn't sure if the blur of red was Mia's or her own _blood…_ who knows...

The maid collapsed on the battlefield, covered in blood. _Was it just me-or did I see her smirking just now? _Her guess _was_ right; she did smirk when she did the lethal blow.

"Did you see that everyone! She's not even worth my challenge…HA!" The violet started laughing out loud at the defeated maid. The girl lifted her head heavily to stare at the mischievous 'stargirl'.

_I guess I'll give up…._she didn't want to get slashed again. She thought back at the evil smirk that came from Mia's innocent face; yeah, creepy.

During her own little wicked flashback, the maid jumped a little when she heard the loud beep from the whistle in Ike's possession. The son of commander raised his arm and yelled "RHYS! On ta' business!" The priest responded quickly with a nod and ran down to the battlefield.

On the other side of the field was grumpy Shinon pretty upset about Marth losing to a whore (Shinon calls Mia 'Whore') like her. He himself may have not noticed, but Shinon was quite jealous of Ike, who was just lifting up Marth's blood-covered body bridal style with his bare hands. Although he never expresses his feelings on the outside, he kinda was now. If Gatrie saw the grumpy redhead right now, he would've been able to read him for the first time in his damn life.

Rhys disappeared behind Ike right after Shinon turned his head to another direction. After he saw them leave, the archer admitted that he was jealous in his mind.

: : : : : : : : : :

She could see nothing but blackness, but hear someone talking beside her. Then she heard someone calling her name in a very soothing tone. the soothing tone disappeared, and she knew the soft guy left bcause she heard the door creak open and then close.

"Marth."

she couldn't open her eyes at first. After a few more tries, he gave up. This time she heard the same voice but in a sarcastic tone.

"…Oi..! Wake up!" The maid immediately opened her two sapphire eyes just to see a handsome man with a red ponytail.

Shinon closed the gap between them, but not all the way. He leaned with a curious expression in to examine her flawless, perfect face; the pure white skin, the round teal eyes, the perfectly angled nose, and most of all, the shiny alluring lips. He blew on the blue locks that covered her shiny forehead.

Shinon smirked when Marth's face turned red as his own crimson hair. (**God, he had a sexy smirk**). The teenager shifted her face to the right to hide her damn blush. That was when everything made sense, it wasn't her room…It was the archer's dark room, plus, the moon was up now. Her eyes widened immensely.

"What th-" Shinon covered her mouth with his long, beautiful hand (*KYA! SEXY SHINON!*).

"Geez…aren't you loud…!"

The man smirked again, it made her re-blush. "I'll explain…to ya'…" He said in a shy voice. I guess obsession makes all guys waver.

"ul isen if uo et go!" she doubted him at first, but to her surprise, he understood and obediently let go of her mouth. Plus, he still had the smirk remaining on his face.

"Well….._Ike_ took you…inside….then…" He tried his best to hide his tone of immense jealousy, which he didn't admit, but Marth was too dense and naïve to notice his tone diverse.

Marth did what he hated most; interrupted. "Can't you speak…you know'..Fluently?"

Normally, he would've snapped back or ignored whoever complained, but I guess he goes easy on the person he likes. _"…sorry…! Geez!"_ the archer tried not to end the sudden conversation. It was hard for him to talk to girls…actually, it was his longest conversation so far; with a girl.

"_Anyway..! _I met Ike when he was holding you in _bridal style..!_...and..._" _He then mumbled something in an annoyed tone, which she couldn't understand. God, he hated it when Marth's pale face turned bright red at Ike's _holding style._ He couldn't admit himself being jealous of the GREAT Ike. Marth snapped her fingers in front of the man's spaced out face and asked

_"…and…?"_

He answered back in less than a second in a sarcastic voice

"And then he said that you were too damn heavy to handle, and tossed your body to me….End of story."

Bewildered, the maid's eyes enlarged with confusion. She stretched her arm to cease Shinon from leaving; he liked it, for some reason…probably because someone actually wanted him for the first time..? When he felt the presence of heat traveling at high speed to his cheeks, he turned away and faced his dim desk in shame. He walked away again.

"W-wait!"

"What..?" His blush was rising up, while the maid's face was crimson.

"No L-lies?"

"….no lies…" he smirked

"….I'm…fat?" Shinon paused, and then started feeling tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He burst into laughter. Cackled. Marth's face was…indifferent. She had never imagined that someone as grumpy as him would be _able_ to laugh at all. If any member of the mercenaries saw this crazy scene, he/she would've had either their eyes popped out or fainted. Shinon laughed too hard, he had to stop to catch his breath.

"YOU BELIEVED-IT?" (Here, readers must imagine grumpy little Shinon laughing)

He never thought the maid was _that_ dense and clumsy. He thought back to when Marth ceased his wrist with a blush on her face. _Cute. _Thinking of her attractive face again caused himself to blush._ What am I thinking..? damn!_

After he calmed down a little from laughing, he turned back to the maid and talked with his oh so sexy smirk.

Marth paused for a second. "THE PARTY!"

Shinon rolled his eyes. "It was removed to tomorrow cuz' you took nsome damage, dumbshi-"

"oh,...thats good!" the maid beamed like Rhys.

Shinon could see in her eyes that she didnt recieve bad feelings when he almost said 'dumbshit'. _Whatever_.

"So, ya' g'nna join me tonight?" she blushed more, if that was possible.

"N-n-n-nno!"

"What took you long to say it whole? Hard decision ain't it?"

"I-I've got to go work!" before she could flee Shinon plugged her wrists on his beds and leaned forward. (imagine…^^)

"ahh~~at this ho~our?" He purposely made a teasing tone. Shinon let go of her left wrist, but she didn't punch him or anything. _If I were her I would punch the guy across the face._

Marth blushed when she felt Shinon's two fingers crawling slowly up her slim arched stomach. Their noses were in contact. He gained a whimper from the girl when his fingers were one inch below her chests. "eep!" The redhead smiled and ceased crawling up with his two sly fingers. "Hell I'll go further. Stop dreaming your own fantasy girl." The young man left her on his bed and walked away towards his closet. Marth immediately stood up and stared at Shinon with wide eyes.

"Wh-What ar-?" Shinon reached the bottom-edge of his black shirt and began to pull it upward. His white abs slowly began to reveal.

"I suggest you return to your room….unless you wanna a night with me" Although she could not see his face, because of his shirt, she could hear his smirk at the end. When he fully pulled it off, Marth's whole body turned red, and she ran off to her room with light speed.

_Haha…I found another reason to live..and come back home from missions…._

****************

_

* * *

_

**R&R!** Thanks for reading!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reviews are love!

Oh yeah! Preview! and Special **OMAKE!**

****************

Preview

Mist: "Truth or Dare Anyone?"

Shinon: "I dare you to...**smirk**"

Ike: "Soren...don't.."

Greil: "HAHA!"

Mia: "Ike~~I dare you to..."

Ike=oh snap

* * *

**OMAKE~!**

Me: "Shinon~you lllliiiikkkeee her~~~~?"

Shinon: "shut it" *blush*

Marth comes through the door panting. Shinon blushes immensly.

Marth: "Sorry, I'm..Huff...Late!"

Me: "Hey Marth! Shino-"

Shinon grabs me by the collar with his death glare activated.

Shinon: "Say something and your eyes are done for...!"

Marth tilts head in confusion

Marth: "Did I miss something?"

Me: "nothing!"

* * *

Next chapter: Truth or Dare?


End file.
